Messalina
by wedontkilltheliving
Summary: She was quiet, destined to be the perfect wife for a pureblood. But in a split second her entire life changed-The Sorting. She was put in the one 'unforgivable' house as her family put it. Gryffindor, where the brave dwell, was terrifying for her. Everyone taunted her until they came around. Eventual Remus LupinxOC, Fabian PrewettxOC, and TonksxCharlie Weasley
1. Lucien, Messalina

**Welcome to my story ****_Messalina_****! This is a work in progress so new chapters will come out sporadically. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, any and all critism is welcome! Please review, favorite, or follow! **

**And Messalina is pronounced Mess-a-lean-a and Lucien is Loose-In, and she looks like Meghan Ory.**

_**Prologue**_

Sirius was in the middle of his cold goodbyes with his family when his mother smiled tightly at something over his head and he turned around. "Guinevere, how _pleasurable_ to see you again."

"Walburga, it has truly been too long. This is my daughter Messalina, _say hello dear_." Sirius turned his attention from the skeletal woman in front of him to a girl who looked his age with long dark brown hair tied with a big white bow in the back. The girl, Messalina was dressed up like a porcelain doll with a Slytherin green dress on with a white fur wrapped around her shoulders and black shoes with white ruffled socks on. She looked miserable and swallowed nervously before turning to face the Black family.

"N-nice t-to meet you, I'm sure." She managed to say, seeming to recover from her stammering when her mother latched a bony hand tightly on her shoulder.

"She looks just like you when you were her age Guinevere, I wanted to try for a girl but it never happened. Little girls seem like they would be so much fun."

"Messalina, we must be going." The tall brooding man barked out and the girl flinched and for a split second she looked terrified.

"Yes Father." She murmured, allowing a filthy house elf to pull her trunk onto the train. When Sirius was about to get on the train he had nearly forgotten the small girl until he saw her gazing sadly out a window in a compartment full of Malfoys, Blacks, Flints, and Notts. She honestly looked miserable as her almost black eyes looked across the platform and her gaze was almost to him when Lucius Malfoy said something that made her look away.

* * *

The next time he saw her was at sorting and after he had been sorted to Gryffindor he was only listening for his new friends to be called but when Lucien, Messalina was called and the pretty doll-like girl walked up literally shaking and very pale it was so silent you could hear a pin drop. She sat down and looked stricken a moment later when the hat told her something and seemed to be getting more and more frightened as she sat up there before the hat opened its mouth. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The girl looked terrified and told Professor McGonagall something but the stern looking woman shook her head and gave her a small push towards the silent table. Every eye watched as the girl walked to the very end of the table where no one was sitting and sat down alone, staring at the empty plate in front of her. Most people turned forward once again when Lupin, Remus walked up but she remained at the end of the table alone staring at her plate while tremors shook her body. But she wouldn't cry, no not now not when _people_ could see her.

* * *

The Prewett twins were lounging in front of the fire when the first years entered, and it was from there that they heard Sirius Black's words to the girl that they had both agreed was pretty when she went up to be sorted, even if she was a _Lucien_.

"Oi Lucien, your uncle's in Azkaban isn't he? Killed some muggleborns right? How many was it again? _Fifteen_?" He was asking the thin girl with long dark brown hair.

"Shut up _Black_, your family's no better." The girl managed to snap but after the prefect showed them their rooms the twins noticed the girl didn't returned to the common room like the rest of the first years.

The other first year girls walked by whispering about something that made one girl with red hair gasp. "You mean her family would do that?"

"Yeah, and she's no better. She probably asked the Sorting Hat to put her here so she could spy on us." A girl with long blonde hair stated matter of factly.

The twins had forgotten about the girl until the next morning when she entered as one of the last and sat alone at the end of the table scowling at her plate for a long time before she began to eat the bare minimum. When the mail began to arrive, an elegant black owl perched itself beside her a letter held in its mouth.

Fabian noticed rather quickly that she was shaking as she took the letter from the owl and opened it. Her mouth began to quiver as she read its contents before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her composure regained, the girl had a look of perfect pure-blooded stoicness on her face. She finished her piece of toast, picked up her timetable and walked away calmly but when the great hall's doors closed again the twins could hear someone running.

* * *

Muggleborns whispered about her to their pure-blooded friends who told them that her family was 'no good blood obsessed gits' and no one looked at the lonely girl. Slytherins taunted her in the halls but she never made a comment or anything in retaliation. She deserved it, she couldn't blame them, she was a blood-traitor even if she had thought she would never even _speak_ to one. The Sorting Hat had said that her future awaited her in Gryffindor, so she must have been set up for failure.

It went on like that for three weeks, the girl was always alone, being taunted by older kids and even some other first years. Besides meals and passing in the halls and the common room, the Prewetts almost never saw her.

"Why doesn't she ever smile?" Fabian asked as the girl in question walked up to her dormitory, a few second years laughing at her. Gideon looked up from his essay to glare at his brother.

"You've never said two words to the girl, why do you even _care_?"

"Dark times my brother, dark times."

"Why would that even make a difference?" Fabian merely shook his head in response and stared off into the distance. Rolling his eyes, Gideon focused on his potions essay. "You just think she's a pretty. An ickle _first_ year."

"Do not!"

* * *

"Oi Lucien! Why is a piece of filth like you in _our_ common room? You should be in the bloody Death Eaters'! There's a nice spot reserved for you, only the best dementors for scum like you." A second year boy sneered at the girl as she stoically walked past him and his friends. The group of four boys that would become the marauders looked up and James and Sirius snorted and continued with their essays, Peter following their lead but Remus watched for a moment his heart breaking knowing that if _anyone_ found out what he was it would be _him_ being tortured.

Just as he was about to say something to his friends, the Prewett twins came down the stairway and stood in front of the girl. She visibly tensed, she was surrounded by older boys who could hurt her more ways than one.

"Stop it." She was shocked and it showed on her face when Fabian barked it out. The second years were too because they stopped walking towards her.

"Leave her alone." Gideon snapped and the boys snorted at them but walked away anyway and Gideon turned to the girl and in his voice softened. "You okay?"

She nodded and as she walked away, faintly whispered 'thanks' so quietly they almost didn't hear it.


	2. Mum, this is the Lina

**A big thanks to celtic-roses for following this! **

**And I am not J.K. Rowling, I own nothing other than my OC**

**Review!**

* * *

_**One Week before Christmas Break~Messalina's first year**_

If there was one thing that Messalina Lucien had learned in the three months that she had known Fabian and Gideon Prewett, it was that when they went quiet and thoughtful, you should be worried. The last time they had gone this quiet, they had died Lucius Malfoy's hair pink for an entire week. It meant they were scheming something, something _big_.

And so Messalina regarded the two third years warily as she continued on with her potions essay until one of them, Fabian, she thought it was (she was getting better at keeping them apart) sighed dramatically. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows and he frowned.

"Lina, I'm bored!"

"I have to do this, Slughorn'll kill me if I don't." She gave him a small smile before continuing on with her work. She really liked her friends but was worried that if she said or did anything 'wrong' they were ditch her so she tended to agree with anything and everything they said. Fabian groaned and splayed himself across the table, his head quite close to her still drying essay.

"Lina!" He whined and the brunette rubbed her temples. She hadn't been able to fall asleep the previous night, debating whether to go home or not for Christmas break. Home was well home, but she was afraid she would get burned off the wall when they asked who she was friends with. Her patience was already wearing thin, and she was quite irritable. "Lina!"

"No!" It shocked even her and he eyes bulged and she covered her mouth with her dainty pale hands.

"Lina said no-"

"That's a first isn't brother?"

"Yes it is, interesting."

"Very interesting, indeed."

"Should we-"

"I think we should."

"Lina, come home with us-"

"For Christmas." The first year was so shocked she didn't even know what to say so she just sat there with her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "We'll take that as a yes."

"Won't your family be upset that you're bring me home?" She asked once she finally regained her voice.

"What do you mean?" Gideon asked from where he was flicking little scraps of parchment at a group of four first year boys, one of whom was Sirius Black. Messalina smirked at the sight before turning her gaze back to the twins.

"A pure-blood I mean. One from a terrible pure-blooded family."

"Lina, you're all we care about. Besides, Fabe's told mum all about you. She wants to meet you very much."

"She was the one who said you should come home with us for break." Fabian stated with a proud smirk just as James Potter, one of the first years who had gotten the parchment flicked at him spun around.

"Would you three stop!" He demanded and Messalina felt the urge to laugh. A rather large piece of balled up parchment was sticking out of his black hair and was slowly making its way down to his ear.

"Oh and Lina, have you ever held a baby before?"

"Molly's just popped one out, she got married last year."

"We lit the cake on _fire_!" At that Messalina burst into laughter, getting the attention of the other first years. Remus Lupin, a boy who looked older than eleven turned just in time to see her fall straight out of her chair and onto the ground.

* * *

_**Platform 9 3/4~ Christmas Break**_

"Oh Fabe, there's mum!" Gideon cried, rushing forward towards a short woman and a very tall man, both with shockingly red hair. Beside them stood a man of average height and a short, plump woman with what looked like a little boy in her arms, all of them having their own red hair. Fabian slowed down, making sure that he had both his and Lina's trunks before exiting the train.

"You really don't have to hold my trunk, Fabe, I can carry it."

"I'm a Gryffindor Lina, I've got to be chivalrous...plus mum would kill me if I didn't." Messalina smiled and followed him through the crowd and to the group.

"Mum, dad, Molly, Arthur, Bill, this is _the_ Lina." Gideon stated dramatically, bowing to showcase the nervous brunette.

"Um hi, I'm Messalina-" She was cut off by Mrs. Prewett excitedly hugging her and then beginning to ramble.

"Oh you're just as pretty as the boys said you were! We're so glad to have you here with us, our house isn't anywhere near what you're probably used to, but-"

"Mum!" Gideon whined and Lina tried not to smile.

"It's very nice to meet you." Lina said before Mrs. Prewett could launch into another rant.

"See boys, she has manners." Molly said warmly and looked down at the little boy in her arms. "I'm Molly and this is my husband Arthur and our son Bill."

"It's very nice to meet you, but I must say they feel no remorse for your wedding cake." Arthur laughed at that and little Bill reached out and made a cooing sound.

"Come now, back to the house. It's quite busy here." Mr. Prewett stated and shrunk all of their trunks so they could fit in his pocket.

_**Christmas Morning~The Prewett's House**_

The Prewetts were not well-off in money in any way. Lina had slept in Fabian's bed and the other two had slept on Gideon's magically expanded bed. So at six thirty in the morning, Lina was roughly shoved off her bed and onto the floor. Blinking confusedly for a few seconds she looked up and saw the twins standing in front of her identical grins on their faces.

"It's Christmas Lina! Get up, get up, get up!" Moaning slightly, she sat up and put her back up against the bed to clear her head.

"Why am I on the floor?" Her voice was raspy from sleep and the twins smirked.

"You wouldn't wake up! We took the covers off and everything!" Not sure what he meant by everything, Lina made sure she was dressed before she stood up.

"What time is it?"

"Dunno, the sun's not up yet."

"We wanna open presents!"

"I thought your sister and her husband were coming over to open presents at nine." At that the twins visibly deflated and Gideon groaned.

"We forgot about that..."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Even though Lina's pile of presents wasn't nearly as large as anyone else's, she was having the best Christmas she had ever had. There were no screams from her parents directed towards the house elves, only happy shrieks from Bill as the twins chased him around the house. It wasn't cold at all, a fire was roaring in the fireplace and the smell of cooking food filled her nose. She wasn't perched on a couch with perfect posture, instead she was slouching on the carpeted floor laughing as Arthur brought up a story from his work. She was having fun.

From the twins she had gotten numerous boxes of Bertie and Bott's Beans and a box of her favorite toffee from Hogsmeade, which the twins always managed to smuggle her in using the many secret passageways they knew of. Mrs. Prewett had knitted her a scarlet quilt with golden 'M.L.'s all over it and Mrs. Weasley had made her a sweater with an M on the front of it.

It was the smallest load of presents she had ever received, but it felt real for once, like thought had actually been put into it. This meant much more than getting the newest broomstick. It was peaceful and she thought that this was what Christmas was supposed to be, surrounded by delicious smells and people who liked her. That was until a very regal black owl appeared, a red envelope in its claws. It came in from who knows where and dropped the letter in front of Lina before it disappeared.

She didn't even have time to move before it began to speak. "MESSALINA LUCIEN YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH! SPENDING CHRISTMAS WITH BLOOD-TRAITORS AND NOT US! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'VE BURNED YOU OFF THE WALL! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

Everyone stared at the note ripped itself up and fell into a pile in front of the girl who didn't look any worse for the wear besides a single tear running down her face.

"Lina, you can stay here. I just cannot believe it!" Mrs. Prewett cried angrily and shook her head as the twins hurried in and in a single scoop grabbed Lina and pulled her out of the room. By then tears were falling freely from her dark lashes and she fought to make them stop coming.

Once they made it into the twins room she fully burst into tears and one of the twins, in her state she couldn't tell them apart from her own father, rubbed her back while she cried into the other's shoulder.

"Did you hear that Lina? You can stay with us." The one rubbing her back stated after a few moments. Messalina lifted her tear streaked face and looked at the one she had cried on, Fabian, who bulged out his eyes making a ghost of a smile appear on her face.

"Forever." He whispered manically and rubbed his hands together finally getting her to laugh.

**Review please!**


	3. His Hair Does Look Stupid!

**Thank you so much ****_cullen cult_****, ****_Paper Grenade_****, and****_ celtic-roses_**** for following this! Also sorry if there are any off dates regarding the ages of the Weasley children.**

**_Messalina's Fifth Year_**

There were many ideas about just why Messalina Lucien was the way she was. _It's those twins_, her teachers stated, _she was so quiet until she became friends with them_.

_It's always the quiet ones who are waiting to become loud, like Moony here, _was the Marauder's idea.

Or the best one that Messalina had heard so far:_ I heard from someone that her parents killed her and then found a permanent replacement-no! It was a permanent polyjuice potion I think or was it-Nevermind that's not what's important. What's important is that it's not actually the Messalina Lucien that was here in first year, she was killed over Christmas Break that year...What do you mean she spent that break with the Prewetts?_

But honestly only people repressed by their parents for years _really_ understood. For her entire pre-Hogwarts life was forced to say 'yes ma'am, sorry ma'am, very pleasurable to make your acquaintance'. Meeting the Prewetts was finally a way out of her stuffy and overly formal previous life and now she hadn't said three words to her family since she had been burned off the wall that Christmas so long ago-and that was how both parties involved liked it. The most formal thing that ever happened while Lina had been with the Prewetts was their much older cousin getting married and having to go to the ceremony and reception. She was, for all intensive purposes, a Prewett and everyone but her teachers treated her as such.

Sure her last name had remained Lucien, and she did intend on keeping the last name she was born with, even if it reminded her of horrible times. But every time anyone said Lucien it reminded her of why she acted the way she did, of the time where she couldn't say anything unless spoken to, which was pretty rare.

And the twins couldn't imagine Lina without them. She was the type of person who needed attention every once in a while, if she didn't get it she became slightly more irritable and sarcastic than usual. That was why they practically forced her to join Quidditch as a chaser, that and because she was a great player, and also why she was always so keen to join their pranks.

* * *

It was early morning when the Hogwarts' owl appeared in the Prewett's kitchen. Mr and Mrs. Prewett were each at work, and it was only the twins and Lina home. The latter was eating a piece of toast and reading _Quidditch Weekly _(something Mr. and Mrs. Prewett had paid for the teenagers to get)when she opened her letter and scanned over it roughly. The twins were still asleep, they would be until noon at least, and Gideon's letter looked rather thick and bulky.

Curiosity got the better of her and she opened it quickly spilling its contents onto the table. Something gleamed in the light and without thinking the sixteen year old screamed in excitement.

The twins were downstairs in record time, wands at the ready looking for an intruder. All they found was a shaken Messalina and she pointed and shaking finger at Gideon.

"You've got it! You got it!"

"Got what?" Fabian demanded, upset that his brother had gotten something that he hadn't.

"Captain! He got captain!"

"What in the name of Merlin's bulging trousers do you mean? _I'm_ the better beater!"

"No I am!" Fabian ripped open his own and laughed insanely, pulling out a small badge of his own.

"I'm captain too!"

"Are not!"

"Gid, that honestly made _no_ sense. You're looking at his badge right now." Messalina shook her head and continued on eating her toast and watching in rapt attention as the twins fought, her head going back and forth with each statement.

_**September 1st**_

Messalina sighed as she looked in the slightly dingy mirror. She would be leaving the Prewett's house for her fifth year and her last year with her best friends in the same school as her. She had branched out and became friends with a few other people in her third and fourth years but they had been more of acquaintances than friends.

"Lina, come on we're gonna be late!" Gideon banged on the bathroom door and she rolled her eyes as she opened the door to her bedroom. She had hated Lucien Manor her entire life, the cold and unfriendly rooms and people, it never made you want to go back there. For most people, they thought of Hogwarts as their home away from home but for Lina the Prewett's small house was her _only_ home. She had never felt so at home anywhere in her life. It made her forget about the fact that she had been disowned when she was _eleven_.

"We're _never_ late, Gideon." She teased as she opened the door only to be blocked by his chest.

"There's a first for everything, Lina." He grinned at her and pulled her down the stairs to the kitchen where Fabian was waiting. He pulled her from his brother's arms and spun her around as she laughed.

"Seventh year Lina! Seventh! Year!"

"Fifth year Fabe! Fifth Year!" She said in mock excitement but still grinned along with her best friend. She had never imagined she would have _one_ of those let alone _two_.

**Hogwarts Express**

Fabian and Gideon had managed to escape their mother's goodbyes along with Molly's, like they usually did but in doing so Lina had been left behind to the rantings. If she was honest she was more interested in observing the three little red headed boys in front of her. Six year old Bill was watching over two year old Percy, four year old Charlie was already preoccupied watching all the animals move past him. If she was honest, Charlie was her favorite, something told her she shouldn't have favorites but he _was_ her godson. Almost at the thought, Charlie hurried over to the brunette and tugged on the bottom of her dark red sundress.

"Yes my lord?" She asked, picking him up. He was thin for his age and taller, probably from constantly running around outside.

"Why do you have to leave?" He asked very near to crying. Without a second glance at her adopted family Messalina began to walk through the throngs of people.

"Well Charles-"

"It's Charlie." The boy giggled making Lina grin

"That's what I said-Charles. But you see when you become eleven, you'll be able to go to Hogwarts. And then you'll have so much fun that I'll cry because I miss you so very much. How about while I'm gone, you write down every animal you've seen and what it looks like and send them to me, I'm sure your mum would let you." Charlie nodded, deep in thought when someone bumped into her.

"Oh hey Lucien, didn't see you there." James Potter paused and ran his hand through his always crazy black hair. "Who's this little man?"

Charlie buried his head in Messalina's neck and she laughed quietly.

"It's okay Charlie, this is the prat I was telling you about, Potter."

"His hair does look stupid!" Charlie remarked and Lina began to laugh along with Sirius Black whose barking laugh couldn't be mistaken for anyone else's. Remus Lupin had appeared along with them and Peter Pettigrew was beside him.

"Indeed it does. Charlie, this is Potter, Black, Remus and Peter. Guys, this is Charlie Weasley. C'mon Charles, let's go find your mummy." Lina wandered off into the crowd, leaving Remus Lupin staring after her for a few seconds longer than normal.

* * *

Messalina was nearly dying of laughter as Fabian magically turned a sleeping Gideon's hair pink, his clothes bright yellow, and all his freckles purple.

"Oh..Merlin...stop!" She said between bursts of laughter, finally falling onto the floor. From there Fabian ditched his wand and sat on her stomach tickling her until she shrieked with happiness.

Before they knew what was happening, the door to their compartment was opened and all the Marauders plus Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon were standing out there staring at them.

Had it been anyone else, they would've blushed when they realized they were straddling someone but Fabian climbed off and helped the giggling girl up.

"What?"

"Oh um you screamed."

"Oh sorry." Lina nearly turned red but managed to stop her embarrassment. Much worse things had happened in front of a lot more people.

* * *

The full moon was the next night, that much Sirius knew but he didn't know why the werewolf was grinding his teeth as they walked back to their compartment.

"Moony what in the fuck is wrong with you?" James gave him a warning look and Peter squeaked as Remus stopped walking.

"Prewett." He managed to grind out before walking towards their compartment. He knew that he wouldn't be acting this way if it wasn't for the full moon, and he hated the way he felt, the hatred and lust the sixteen year old felt.

xXxXxXx

During the entire Sorting, the Fabian and Gideon kept whispering things at Lina to see if she would laugh. She always did in the end, they had been doing it since her second year when she had fallen off the bench in a fit of silent giggles. Oh the looks she had gotten for _weeks_ after that.

"When we were younger, Gideon gave Molly this necklace..." Lina grinned at it and it was then that she realized that this year was going to better than any of the previous years. So what if she _always_ said that, it was _always_ true.


	4. Jealous?

**Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed!**

_**Two Weeks Before Halloween**_

"What's wrong with you?" Sirius asked, as he sat down beside his best friend of four years. It was the full moon that night and while the other two Marauders seemed to know to not push Remus' buttons but the Black was ignorant as ever. So when he saw him sitting there looked pissed off he wanted to know what was up.

"Prewett." Was he managed to say through his gritted teeth.

"What happened?" Before Remus could respond there was a high pitched shriek from the boy's dormitories and then in a flash of brown hair a pretty girl ran down the stairs laughing. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, the door opened again and a redhead sprinted down after her. Laughing the girl threw herself on top of Remus and Sirius, the latter wrapping his arms around her legs. Remus very nearly turned bright red as he realized her head was in his lap but Fabian Prewett quickly put an end to _that_ thought.

"Lina, c'mon we really _did _have something to show you."

"I swear if its your dick..." Shaking her head the fifth year climbed off the Marauders' laps and flashing them each a grin followed the boy up the stairs obediently. James and Peter were coming down and glared at the older boy who merely smirked at them as he led the girl up the stairs.

"Why is she even with them? They're arrogant dicks." Remus snarled and threw his book across the room where it hit the wall, loose papers floating down from it.

"And _we're_ not Moony?" James attempted to soothe the werewolf even though he actually sorta enjoyed the company of the older pranksters but he did _not_ need his friend to know that.

"They're not dating Moony, you've still got a chance." Peter told them, his watery eyes looking around the room nervously.

"That's it!" Sirius cried already hatching a plan to get the girl to actually **look** at them. "We'll pay the house elves to-"

He stopped when the other three groaned and shook their heads. "I don't see anyone else coming up with anything." He murmured.

"Well it's the Halloween Ball in a few weeks, ask her to that." James said giving Sirius a pointed look.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

"Hey Lina can I-" Remus began nervously but Fabian Prewett (the only way to tell the difference was that he was wearing a red jumper with an _**F **_on it) hurried into the room just as Remus began.

"Oi Lina! I've got something to ask you!" She murmured 'one second' to Remus turned to the red head who _had_ come in much more boisterous and excited. She raised her eyebrow and had a smirk on her face.

"Oh and what's that?"

"Go to the Halloween Ball with me?"

"Of course, you _are_ the better looking twin after all." She laughed and turned to face Remus as Fabian turned around and ran back out the Common Room. "What were you saying Remus?"

"Nothing, forget about it." He mumbled and walked away his hands in his pockets, head down completely unaware that she was gazing after with a concerned look on her face.

_**Halloween**_

Remus had, in the end, asked Mary McDonald to the dance-as friends of course. He and the other Marauders were waiting in the common room for Mary and Peter was nervously fidgeting. He had finally gotten a date, a short blonde Hufflepuff named Lucy and she was sitting beside Peter on the the couch talking to Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon.

Fabian Prewett was draped across a chair trying not to look over at where his brother and his date were sticking their tongues down the other's throat. Messalina was, as always, late and he was going to give up waiting and go up and get her if she took any longer. Just as he got up to do just that, Lina exited her dorm and ran down the stairs.

Her brunette hair was curled down her back and her floor length strapless red dress and black heels made her look infinitely tall. She grinned at Fabian and took his arm, walking past the group of cat calling Marauders-well just Sirius and James.

"Gid, get up. You'll have plenty of time for that later." Fabian called, hitting his brother on the top of the head.

"Down...in a bit...Fabe...fun." Messalina rolled her eyes and walked past, the Marauders getting up and following them. Fabian slowed down to walk with them, him and James instantly starting a conversation about Slytherins and robes.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Mary had gone to dance with a sixth year Ravenclaw and Fabian had left ages ago with a Hufflepuff who was very 'friendly'. Messalina threw herself down in a seat beside Remus and gazed over the mounds of people. About half of them were kissing and the rest were dirty dancing.

"I had been wondering why the two of them were so excited to come here." Lina stated a small smile on her lips.

"Sirius has already left with numerous girls and James is well...yeah. Peter even got a kiss."

"Jealous?" Remus snorted and stood up, offering her his hand. Grinning she took it and followed him onto the dance floor as a slower song started. She rested her head on his shoulder and her arms around his neck while he put his on her waist.

"How're your parents? Still upset with you for getting into Gryffindor?" Remus could nearly slap himself. Why did he have to bring the people he knew Lina hated up? He worried about himself sometimes. "Sorry to bring it up-"

"It's fine. I wouldn't know, I got disowned that Christmas. I've been with the Prewetts the whole time. _But_, I did hear my darling cousin talking about how the Ministry is looking into my father's Gringotts account. That could end very badly." Remus watched as her mouth twisted into a small pleased smile and the look in her eyes. Remus craned his neck to see the tall brunette Slytherin Antonin Dolohov glaring at the pair of them. "Don't mind him, he's a prude."

Remus had to stop himself from bursting out into laughter and allowed himself to smile. "So how's Molly and Arthur?"

"Good, great really. Bill, their eldest, is six, he has to watch over everyone else. Charlie, my godson who you got to meet on the first day, is four. He likes it outside and with animals. And Percy, he's a git already."

"How old is he?"

"Just turned two, tells on us every chance he gets."

"Sounds like someone I know." Remus gestured to Nicholas Edgecomb, not Nick, Nicholas as he reminded everyone. Messalina laughed and as she went to respond there was a loud shriek. All eyes turned to see Lily Evans yelling at James, having returned from whatever empty classroom he and the girl had found.

"I will NEVER go out with you! You are the biggest prat I know! And fix your tie for Merlin's sakes!" The offending tie had been wrapped around his head and the front of his shirt was open. He staggered around the room drunken and Remus rushed forward followed by Lina.

Together they each put his arms around their shoulders and began to stagger out, Messalina waving at the crowd of gawkers.


	5. Moony

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed! Please review!**

_**Early November~Day of the Full Moon**_

**7:00 am**

**Great Hall**

"Hey Remus?" The young werewolf bristled at the noise that was suddenly in his ear so early in the morning. "Did you get what the last of the four uses of melatonian serum?"

"It was on the page with all the other uses!" Remus barked before continuing to moodily stab his eggs.

"Oh um sorry." Messalina picked up her piece of parchment before she removed herself from the seat beside Remus. James and Sirius watched as she walked right back to the two laughing Prewetts.

The two Marauders exchanged odd looks before continuing to eat, glancing at the brooding werewolf every few minutes. Usually his monthly happenings didn't affect his normal drooling over the brunette, and it was lucky that way, as far as they were concerned she had no idea about his 'furry little problem'.

* * *

**8:30 am**

**Ancient Runes Classroom**

Remus Lupin sank down into the wooden chair beside Messalina. She didn't even glance at him, instead choosing to stab the desk with her quill angrily. The professor wrote down the pages to complete and without a word Messalina opened her book and began to read, taking notes in her horrible handwriting. Usually she would joke about how terrible it was or about how much she couldn't wait to be out of school and in Egypt, a place she had always wanted to go.

"Lina, what's wrong?"

"Hm? Nothing," She murmured offhandedly before returning to her notes, her eyes never leaving the page.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Remus attempted at small talk, enough for the girl to smile at him.

"Nothing all that special the twins are going to play a prank on the Astronomy Tower since its the full moon. You know how they all go up there to look at it? Well they're going to have it get really hot in there. Did I tell you that Molly's pregnant again?"

"No I don't think you told me. Tell her I said congrats." Messalina nodded and continued on with her writing.

"I will, they want a girl, but something tells me that it'll be a while before they do. Molls is the first one in the Prewett family in generations and it's been thirty years since the Weasley's have had a girl. Dunno why anyone would want a girl, we're all annoying."

"So you would rather be a boy?" Remus asked slowly giving her an odd look.

"Oh Merlin no, I'd be an absolutely _hideous_ guy. So what are _you_ doing this weekend?"

"My mum's sick, I'm going to visit her tonight."

"Oh Merlin I'm sorry, I'm talking about how ugly of a man I would be and your mum's sick. What's wrong with her?"

"Oh she's got some bad strain of the flu, she'll probably be better soon. She just wants me to be home, my dad's off in the tropics looking for a lethifold that's killed many people."

"Sounds...fun."

"Dad's kind of obsessed with his job." Lina laughed and continued on with her notes half heartedly.

"What's he do?"

"He's an expert on Non-Human Spirituous Apparitions."

"Am I supposed to know what that means?"

"Mr. Lupin, Ms. Lucien do you have something to say to the class?" The plump Professor Dartum called from the front of the room.

"What does an expert on Non-Human Spirituous Apparitions do Professor?" Lina called out and all the Gryffindors in the class laughed and most of the Ravenclaws grumbled about 'stupid Gryffindors'.

"Ms. Lucien unless you want detention tonight, please return to your work." Messalina smirked at the grinning Remus and ducked her head into her book to refrain from laughing.

"Y-yes Professor." The room returned to the quiet it had been before the pair had began talking.

For the rest of the class Remus felt his muscles clenching and unclenching in preparation for that evening and Messalina was too caught up in wondering why Remus, the calm and kind Marauder, had snapped earlier and was perfectly fine now. She didn't cling around him too much did she? She didn't think so but she wasn't 100% sure that she didn't. Maybe she was annoying, maybe he had never liked her and was just sick of her.

But of all the inner turmoil going on, she couldn't figure out why she _cared_ so much. They were just friends, he had never given her any other signals and she had never intentionally acted as though she wanted to be more than friends. Her head ached by the end of the lesson and she had never been so happy to leave.

* * *

**9:30 pm**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

Confident that the three Marauders could get out of the common room without anyone noticing their departure, they crept down the stairs. Most people had gone up to bed but there were little pockets of people still sitting up talking to one another. Seeing as the Prewett twins had gone up to their room about ten minutes before, the animagi figured there would be no Messalina Lucien to worry about.

About halfway across the common room, a voice piped up from one of the plush armchairs. "Where are you lot off to?"

"Oh hey Lucien, didn't um see you there. How are you?" James asked while Sirius and Peter glanced at each other worriedly.

"Coming down with a cold I think. The twins don't want to be around me in fear of contamination or something."

"Oh sounds interesting." Sirius gave James an annoyed look for making conversation and tried to pull him away.

"Now I'm _actually_ curious." She stated closing her book and standing up, stretching her back. "Where's _Lupin_?"

"Funny that you'd bring him up, we're going to visit him." Sirius stated with a knowing smirk. "Why Lucien? Wanna become Mrs. Lupin?"

"Ew no! I thought he was going to visit his _mother_." She gave him a pointed look and walked forward turning her eyes to the petrified Peter Pettigrew.

"He...hasn't left yet!" Peter squeaked.

"I literally _watched_ him leave." She gave them all odd looks before sitting back down and opening her book. "Well go on. I don't want to know what kind of weird kinky stuff the three of you are into. Go on."

The Marauders exchanged relieved looks for a second before shaking their heads and exiting the common room.

* * *

**8:30 am**

**Hospital Wing**

Messalina yawned as she entered the very pristine hospital wing. It was way to early to be awake on a Saturday and her cold had kept her up the entire night with her coughs and sneezes. She had dreaded even looking in the mirror, her eyes had black circles under them and her hair was an absolute mess. She had hardly even been able to get dressed in a matching outfit, surprisingly her navy blue sweatpants and grey v-neck had been in a pile on the floor and she had merely gotten dressed and hacked her way out the door. The twins were asleep and would be until at least noon when they got too hungry to sleep any longer.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Lina called in her newly nasally voice.

"Ms. Lucien! What can I help you with?" The new nurse bustled out from a bed in the back with curtains around it.

"I have a cold."

"I'll grab you a Pepper-Up Potion, one moment dear." Messalina sat down on a bed as the woman bustled into her office. Not a moment after the door to the office closed the door to the hospital wing opened and she could hear footsteps but saw no one.

"Ow Merlin Peter step on my foot again why don't ya? Why does this happen every time we come to visit Moony?" The unmistakable voice of Sirius Black barked out.

"Sirius?" The footsteps stopped and it grew quiet. "I can hear you by the way."

There was the sound of footsteps once again and the door to the wing closed as Madame Pomfrey's door opened.

"Did you say something Ms. Lucien?"

"No Madame, just singing. Who is behind there?" Lina pointed at the curtained bed.

"A very sick student Ms. Lucien. Now take your potion and get to class."

"Today is Saturday."

"Then back to your common room!" Messalina took the potion and after enduring the painful ear popping left the wing. Once in the corridor she could hear hushed voices but saw no one. Walking towards the voices the brunette reached out and got a handful of material, the whispers stopping. She pulled whatever it was off and was mysteriously shown three fifth years.

"Hello?" Peter whimpered and ducked down below Sirius and James.

"Peter, dear, would you like to tell me what you were doing in the hospital wing?" Messalina fixed him with a glare that would've scared even Remus and Peter squeaked. "Peter, do I have to ask you again?"

"Um what hospital wing?" Messalina's gaze pivoted and she looked down at the material in her hands.

"If you won't tell me I'll go look myself!" She draped the material over herself and just as she went to take a step James pulled it off of her.

"You can't."

"Why not? What could be behind there?"

"Listen, when Remus gets back-" Sirius began but James clasped a hand over his mouth.

"What does Remus have to do with this?" She asked slowly, glancing back at the wing.

"When he gets back you can ask him!" Sirius licked James' hand and James looked at it in disgust.

"What does this have to do with him?' She yelled and there was the sound of someone walking towards them and the door opened revealing an enraged Madame Pomfrey.

"I have a very sick student in here! Do be quiet!" When she returned to the wing Lina turned to them terrified her mind whirling.

_ The twins are going to play a prank on the Astronomy Tower since it's the full moon._

_"My mum's sick, I'm going to visit her tonight."_

_"A very sick student Ms. Lucien. Now take your potion and get to class." _

_"Funny that you'd bring him up, we're going to visit him."_

_"Why does this happen every time we come to visit Moony?"_

_"Hey Moony wait up!" _

"No."

"Listen Lucien-" Sirius began taking a step towards her.

"How long?" Somehow she had managed to keep her voice was shaking and it renewed her confidence.

"What?"

"How long have you known?"

"About what?" James asked cautiously.

"I don't know how I've never seen it before! _Moony_ for Merlin's sakes, he's always sick when its the full moon! How stupid could I have been?"

"Lucien, you can't tell a soul. Not even the twins, do you have any idea of what would happen if this got out?" Sirius barked, James glancing around to make sure no one else had heard their conversation.

"I know what it's like to be alienated Black, don't forget that." Messalina took a step backwards and walked away wiping the tears out of her eyes. Remus Lupin, who was slowly becoming one of best friends, was a werewolf.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

**7:00 am**

**Great Hall**

Messalina's head ached. She had kept the secret and her anger bottled up for nearly three days and there was no end in sight. The Marauders had told her nothing of when Remus would return, and from what she remembered it could be days or weeks until he got back from the hospital wing.

The Prewetts hadn't even noticed that anything was wrong, they had, like always received a month's worth of detentions after heating up the Astronomy Tower and had barely even seen the brunette. Any questions they had she brushed off, between the Prewett's detentions and their Quidditch practices they would've been too tired to notice if her gossipy roommate Madeline Shatter was standing naked in the middle of the common room. Well they might've noticed _that_ but they hardly noticed anything.

Lina was halfway through eating her piece of toast when the door opened and the ragged Remus Lupin entered. She watched as he sat down with all his friends and she quickly excused herself from the table and walked calmly over to him sitting down beside him.

"Not here Lucien!" Sirius hissed and the girl turned to the black-haired teenager.

"Do you think I'm too stupid to know that?" She snapped and put her mouth next to Remus' ear. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone." She murmured before getting back up and returning to her seat farther down the table.


	6. Snivellus

_**A big thanks to my 17 followers, 6 favoriters and my three **__**reviewers!**_

_**Anon-Thank you so much for your review, it made my day! Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**I feel like I should've done this a long time ago but my dream cast for the characters of this story will be added to my profile!**_

* * *

**Mid-November**

**12 pm**

Messalina hummed the tune of some song she hadn't heard in months, having forgotten most of the words as she walked down the corridor to the kitchen. Fabian and Gideon were off somewhere, Lina hadn't seen them since she had woken up.

As she turned a corner, the brunette ran into Lily Evans. "Oh sorry Lily. _Lily_?"_  
_

The nearly always smiling Gryffindor was almost sobbing and Lina grabbed her shoulders before the redhead could get away. "Who did this to you?" Lina's voice had turned steely and it surprised even herself. In the distance someone was screaming 'Lily' and Messalina called back, quick footsteps coming towards her.

"Lily who did this to you?" Messalina asked again as Alice Fortescue and Frank Longbottom came running down the corridor.

"Oh thank Merlin, Lily." Alice cried, briefly hugging the crying girl before starting to walk down the hallway.

"What happened?" Lina asked Frank tapping her foot.

"You didn't see?" Frank asked, the sixth year pulling Messalina aside and lowering his voice.

"I overslept and was going to the kitchens," Lina explained impatiently looking around. "_What happened_?"

"Snape called her, a _you-know_." Frank whispered looking back the way they had come.

"Where is he?" Lina growled, standing up straighter.

"By the Black Lake, James was beating him up when we left to find Lily. It was pretty bad, they were taunting him before, Snape I mean." Despite everything it only made Lily cry harder and Alice began to walk her down the hall. "See you Lucien."

"Bye Frank."

"Lina make them stop it!" Lily cried out as Frank caught up to the pair.

Once she turned the corner, the brunette began to run, her mind racing along with her legs. She and Lily weren't exactly the best of friends, but seeing the red head sobbing was enough to make her blood boil. Lily would never hurt anyone except maybe James, even though Snivellus had said that to her she still didn't want him to get beat up. Somewhere inside of her Messalina knew that she should probably be comforting Lily instead of running to stop whatever was happening but she knew she would never be that kind of person, she had never really comforted anyone before.

It took less than two minutes to run all the way to the Black Lake where a big group of people were still gathered and cheering loudly. For once in her life Messalina was grateful that Bentley Wood had made them to so many running drills the previous year in Quidditch and that Fabian and Gideon always stolen her things, forcing her chase after them.

Shoving her way through the crowd of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs to the center, Messalina saw James Potter bent over Severus Snape punching him. James' glasses were askew and Snape's nose was badly bleeding into the grass. A book lay beside the tree, half open the wind blowing through it's pages. "_**JAMES**_!"

It was as if nothing had changed apart from everyone turning to look at her. Remus and Peter each looked terrified and Sirius looked bloodthirsty. "_JAMES_!" She shrieked again but when nothing happened she marched forward and shoved James off of the Slytherin. In a red haze James grabbed Messalina and shoved her backwards as hard as he could, making her hit her head on the tree _hard_. Sitting up, she groaned and drew out her wand, murmuring _petrificus totalus _in the calmest voice she could manage before falling backwards, her head hitting the tree again.

This spurred Remus from his shocked state and he ran forward and yelled for Peter to 'get his arse over here and help' at about the same time that Fabian and Gideon Prewett appeared. All they saw was Remus beside Messalina yelling for someone. Fabian whipped out his wand his face contorted in anger but his twin put his hand in front of him.

"Not _here_, we've gotta help Lina first." Fabian easily picked the brunette up, the crowd silent and the frozen body of James watched horrified as the unconscious girl was carried away. Severus moaned a few times and picked himself up, crawling away from the blood stained grass. Blood was all over his pale face and no one moved, just staring at the aftermath as McGonagall arrived with a fidgety first year Hufflepuff beside her and Madame Pomfrey in the background talking to the twins.

"Get out of here! All of you, but you five!" McGonagall snapped and most ran but the Marauders came slinking back. "Mr. Black, you and Mr. Lupin-"

"Snape?" Lucius Malfoy's silky voice rang over the immediate area as he and his gang appeared in front of them.

"There you are Mr. Malfoy, take Mr. Snape to the hospital wing now." She murmured the counter-curse and James Potter sat up moaning. There was blood all over his fist and McGonagall glared at him. "My office, _now_."

* * *

When Messalina woke up it was dark in the hospital wing. The twins were laid out across the beds to either side of her, both snoring but Fabian's was far louder than his twin's and it made her smile as she rolled over. Her head ached and on the bedside table there were numerous potions of a variety of colors, from dark green to a putrid yellow. Groaning, Messalina rolled over and fell back asleep.

* * *

The Marauders each laid in bed, thinking over the day's events. James felt terribly guilty, he had gotten Messalina put in the hospital wing for Merlin's sakes and Lily and her friends hadn't come down from their room since the fight. Sirius and Peter were upset that they had gotten even more detentions, they had enough to get them through to February and that was if they didn't get into any more trouble which was nearly _impossible_.

But of all of them Remus felt perhaps the worse. He had watched it all happen and had done nothing. Nothing, he never did anything! And because of this Messalina had gotten hurt, she had been knocked out, nothing bad, not yet at least but he didn't want anything to happen to her whatsoever. He rolled over a few more times before he realized sleep was going to be impossible and threw his covers off of him. He climbed out of bed and went to leave when he heard James' voice through the darkness.

"What makes you think they won't kill you if you show up there?" Remus stopped mid step and retreated back to his bed. He didn't fancy getting attacked by the Prewett twins who would probably never let her talk to them again. He went back to his bed and kept staring at the top of his bed, turning over a few more times.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Where Are Your Friends?

**Day Before Christmas Break Begins**

**7 pm**

**Gryffindor Common Room**

The sound of Messalina laughing filled the mostly quiet common room. The Marauders were doing their homework for once, and most of the younger kids were packing their things to go home. Remus looked over at where Fabian and Gideon were playing a rather intense game of wizard's chess, both of their ties wrapped around their foreheads.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I was you Lina-"

"Yeah, _you_ still have to go to Dad's Christmas Party."

"_You're_ the ones who get to spend that entire evening with Aunt Muriel and Aunt Tessie!"

"At least we're at home!"

"And they won't want to jump us!"

"_Don't_ remind me! Spending an entire evening in his office surrounded by stuffy old men who want to fix me up with their rich proper sons."

"Poor poor Lina, rich boys _do_ want you don't they?" Gideon asked with a triumphant grin as he managed to beat Fabian who immediately demanded a rematch.

"I don't want a _rich_ boy! Merlin, all everyone here cares about is getting a boyfriend! I want to go on an adventure!" The boys were silent as Messalina stood up and turned around revealing that she was wearing Fabian's quidditch jersey. Remus sighed and went back to his essay occasionally hearing shouts from the trio in the corner.

* * *

Messalina stood beside Samuel Prewett, hardly listening as he talked to a man and his wife. "And this is my adopted daughter Messalina Lucien."

"Pleasure to meet you, I have heard a lot about your work-" Messalina decided that if she couldn't leave then she might as well have fun charming people like her real parents had taught her long before. It tended to get interesting results.

"Lina dear, Mr. Drake just returned from Egypt! If you want to talk They're going to be leaving soon!" Mrs. Prewett called and Messalina turned to her 'mother' and nodded before turning back to the couple in front of her.

"Do please excuse me, I've always wanted to go to Egypt." Messalina smiled charmingly at both of them and walked away.

**xXxXxXxXx**

An hour later Messalina inwardly groaned as she watched two boys with dress shirts, ties and pants stare at her hungrily. She looked down at her lace orange dress, it was tight on the top and flared out at the bottom with her plain black heels.

There was nothing overly suggestive about it but the boys were looking at her as if she was standing there naked. Wrapping her arms around herself she went off in search of Mr. and Mrs. Prewett.

**xXxXxXxXx**

* * *

"Remus," Hope began as she began to cut her pancakes. "Do you know someone named Messalina Lucien?"

Remus choked on his piece of toast and took a few gulps of tea to get it down. When would they have seen Lina and talked to her?

"Remus?" Lyall asked moving his chair back in case his son needed him.

"Um yeah, why?"

"We met her at the Christmas party at work yesterday. She came with Samuel and Gwen Prewett." Lyall added, scooping eggs into his mouth.

"Very charming girl, we barely got introduced but I could tell that she could smile at anyone and get what she wanted, right Lyall?"

"Definitely, I guarantee you there were some boys that went home upset it wasn't a ball yesterday." Remus breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "You should've come last night Remus, it was quite fun."

"Lina's in my year, she's in Gryffindor too." Remus stated ignoring his father's last comment.

"Really? I would have pegged her as a Slytherin with the last name." Lyall mused before taking a sip of his tea.

"She's been disowned for a while Lyall, Gwen and I talked about it last year." Hope looked to her son. "Don't the Prewetts have two other kids your age?"

"Um there's Fabian and Gideon, they're both seventh years."

"Oh is it eight already? I'll see you at six, Hope, Remus." Lyall got up, kissed his wife on the cheek and hurried to the fireplace.

"That Messalina is very pretty, you should go out with her." Mrs. Lupin said after checking to make sure her husband was gone, wasting no time in beating around the bush. For the second time that morning Remus choked on his food before giving his mother a surprised look.

"MUM!"

"What Remus? She's charming, she's in your year, she's in Gryffindor."

"Merlin mum!"

"What time are the boys coming over?" Hope asked, standing up and collecting her and her husband's dishes.

"An hour or so why?" Remus asked warily as he stood as well.

"I didn't get to catch up with them on the platform that's all." Hope said innocently as she began to wash the dishes.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Sirius Black stumbled out of the fireplace first, landing flat on his face, James Potter landing right on top of him. "Remus, love your friends are here!" Mrs. Lupin called before glancing towards her son's room and hurrying to the boys. "Do you two know a Messalina Lucien?"

"Yeah Lina's in our year why?" James asked as he got off of his best friend helping said best friend up.

"I met her at Lyall's work yesterday, charming girl."

"Lina? Charming?" Sirius snorted. Before Sirius could continue Remus appeared in the living room a confused look on his face.

"Mum?"

"Have fun love," Mrs. Lupin kissed her son on the forehead and hugged him. "Write often, who am I kidding? Write once at least this time Remmy."

"Bye Mum! Potter Manor!" Remus stated before disappearing into the flames with his friends.

* * *

Messalina shrieked as she leapt over the couch. Fabian was only a few feet behind her as he attempted to grab the letter from her hands. "**_Dearest Fabian_,**" Messalina began as she ran through the small house. "**_I _adored _your Christmas gift, it's too bad that I can't give you mine until we get back to Hogwarts-_**"

"MESSALINA FRANCESCA LUCIEN!" Fabian bellowed as she raced up the stairs, the red head on her tail.

"That's not even my middle name! Where did I leave off? Oh yeah. _**I think when we get back we should start telling people about well us! I didn't think there would ever be an **_**us**_**what with Lucien and all, but I'm so glad that there is! With all my love**.._." Messalina trailed off as she abruptly stopped running staring at the big loopy name written on the parchment. "_**Madeline Shatter**_."

Messalina turned around tears forming in her almost black eyes. Shatter was the reason that none of the girls had talked to Messalina for the better half of her first year. The blonde teased Messalina when she could and Lina had always thought that she had had the upper hand, what with the twins on her side and all. How could Fabian be going out with the likes of her when he knew how Messalina thought about her?

Fabian watched in horror as Messalina dropped the letter, seeing it fall slowly to the floor. He went to put a hand on her shoulder but the girl jerked her arm out of the way a lone tear running down her face. "Don't look at me." Before running up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door.

* * *

Messalina Lucien hugged her adopted mother and boarded the train alone for the first time in four years. She passed a compartment with a sneering Madeline Shatter, another with Lucius Malfoy yelling at his quidditch team, and yet another filled with laughing Marauders.

She reached the end of the train and found no empty compartments so she chose one with a boy who looked to be a first year. She couldn't go back and sit with the Prewetts, it would ruin her week-long streak of not talking to them.

"Do you mind?" The fifth year asked and the blond boy quickly shook his head.

"N-no."

"Great, thanks." Messalina levitated her trunk on the rack and sat down, putting her legs on the bench across from her. "I'm Messalina Lucien."

"I know-I mean I'm Murphy Callaghan." He said with a strong Irish accent. Quiet fell down upon them until the first year couldn't take it any longer. "I don't mean to be rude but where are your friends?"

And that was how Messalina Lucien, one of the most popular fifth years in Hogwarts, ended up telling a teeny first year nobody Ravenclaw everything.


	8. Dinner?

"We already were off on the wrong foot you see, Murphy. Mum Prewett, my adopted mother, has these two really stuffy sisters who come every holiday with their horrible mother and stiff father.

"Anyways so there staying here and Fabian and Gideon leave to go hang out with Bentley Wood, to get Quidditch advice or something. At least that's what they said so I had to spend three days with them! And when they got back they were sorta distant. I don't know, I just-I don't they care that much about me anymore it's-"

"Lina?" James Potter's incredulous voice reached her ears as he opened the compartment door.

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?" James asked, sticking his unruly head into the compartment. "Where are the twins?"

"Dunno. This is my new friend Murphy, Murphy Callaghan." Murphy was quite shocked, more shocked than when the Gryffindor had entered his compartment. He hadn't thought that she would've remembered his first name let alone his last name.

"Wotcher, kid. Lina, um did you know Fabian and-" James looked down at the floor guiltily.

"Shatter? Yeah _I know_." She said darkly suddenly glaring down at her feet.

"Listen you've gotta come see this! Wormtail fell asleep so we've been changing him different colors!" Sirius yelled excitedly as he ran down the corridor, followed by the sound of compartment doors opening. "Merlin, Prongs _they've_ heard me!"

"You wanna come?" Messalina asked as she stood up, looking back at the lone first year.

"Um no thanks, I wouldn't want to intrude." Murphy picked up his book as if to punctuate his point.

"If you see us at breakfast tomorrow, you can come and sit with us if you want. I like you, Murph." And in a whisp of brown hair the skinny girl was gone.

* * *

"Oi Murphy!" Lina yelled as she and the Marauders walked down the corridor to the Great Hall. The small blond turned around as did the group of Ravenclaws he had been trailing slowly behind. Messalina laughed at the bugged out look most of the kids had as they looked at the older, popular Gryffindors. She jerked her head and smiled at the Irish boy. "You comin' with us?"

The boy nodded and hurried over to the brunette's side. "What're you lot looking at?" Sirius demanded and most scurried away glancing back at the older kids a few times.

"Guys this is Murphy Callaghan. Murphy this is Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew." Remus inwardly tried not to make a big deal out of it but he felt a slight blush on his cheeks.

* * *

"Fabe, **stop it**." Gideon hit his brother in the back of the head with his copy of The Daily Prophet. "_You're_ the one who pushed her that way!"

Fabian didn't hear his brother he was too busy staring at where Messalina was sitting with a puny Ravenclaw first year and the Marauders. She threw her head back and laughed, leaning her head on Sirius Black's shoulder.

"Fabian!" Gideon hit his brother even harder with the newspaper finally getting his attention.

"What?" He murmured offhandedly, his gaze returning to the group of fifth years and the one first.

"You know why you pushed her away! She thinks of us as brothers, you can't go declare your love for her!"

"**Don't** remind me." Fabian growled, turning around to glare at his brother.

"But of _all_ the girls in the school, why Shatter?"

"She's not Lina." Gideon's eyes widened in realization. Madeline Shatter was of average height with curves that made most guys drool over her, that was until she opened her mouth which never seemed to close. Messalina was tall and lean, not caring much about her appearance on a normal day. Lina didn't care about gossip all that much, Shatter loved it. Lina was smart, Shatter was dull. But most of all Madeline Shatter had light hair and blue eyes, Lina having dark hair and dark eyes.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Remus Lupin was confused to say the least. He hadn't talked to Messalina since the incident with Snape and all of a sudden she wasn't talking to the twins and was back in with the Marauders without getting so much as an apology from the four boys. Prewett was going out with Madeline Shatter, whom Messalina despised so the brunette had to have done _something_ to the redhead to make him go out with the gossipy fifth year.

"Remus?" The werewolf's head snapped up at the sound of her voice and he noticed none of his friends were sitting by him anymore. "We have to go to class now."

Remus nodded and taking one last bite of his toast followed his friends out of the Great Hall.

* * *

In Ancient Runes, Messalina was oddly quiet, choosing to take detailed notes on the lecture instead of goofing off and copying Remus' later.

"Lina," Remus hissed when the professor gave them time to do their work. "What's wrong?"

Messalina tore off a bit of parchment and quickly wrote something down, passing it to Remus when she was done.

**Nothing, why do you ask?**

Remus glanced at her and raised his eyebrows before writing out his response on the other side.

_**What happened with the twins?**_

_**Is it because of Shatter?**_

Messalina merely nodded sullenly and put the parchment into her bag as class ended.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Messalina was quieter than usual as she walked with Remus back to the Common Room. Ancient Runes was their last class of the day and each groaned at the thought of all the work they had to do so early after break. "This has to be the most we've-"

Messalina abruptly stopped walking once she had made it inside the portrait hole. Remus ran into her making the pair stumble into the light. Madeline Shatter was lying on top of Fabian Prewett and they were groping each other. Giggling, Madeline stood up suddenly and grabbed Fabian's hand leading him up to the girl's dormitory, somehow managing to levitate him up the stairs. Messalina didn't move even after there was the sound of a high-pitched giggle and her dorm's door slamming shut.

"Lina-" Remus went to grab her shoulder but she was always moving forward towards a couch. About halfway there she seemed to realize that _they_ had been together on it and chose to sink down into an armchair.

"Lina-"

"How could he?" It came out in a strangled cry and she turned to face the werewolf. "I **_hate_ **her!" Before Remus could reach her, Messalina's lip began to quiver.

In a single stride he stepped over to her, sitting beside her. She put her arms around his shoulders and put her head into her neck. "How could he?"

And that was how the other three Marauders found the pair an hour later, Messalina having stopped crying but hadn't moved.

"How am I going to sleep in there?" She asked and as she sat up the redhead made his way down the stairs a content grin on his face. His clothes were messy and he was lacking a tie. He noticed Messalina's tear-stained face, the eyeliner that had made its ways down her cheeks and he stopped walking. He looked like he had been going to come over but Sirius and James each stepped forward and took out their wands. No had an answer to Lina's question and a few more tears ran down her face. "How?"

"Lina, we've still got dinner, go get cleaned up-" Sirius began but James elbowed him in the stomach.

"You can use our bathroom Lina." James gave the other boys each pointed looks and Messalina nodded, climbing off of Remus' lap.

"Thanks guys." She followed each of them up the stairs, ignoring the looks everyone was giving her. Carved into the wood underneath **Fifth Years** was _**The Marauders**_ in Sirius' familiar scrawl. "Nice."

Upon opening the door Messalina almost took a step back. There was stuff...everywhere. Ties hung from the banisters of the bed, posters of muggle women were all over one bed's area, pictures moving on every inch of the wall. There were large piles of clothes lying on the floor along with parchment, shoes, and socks strewn everywhere.

"Merlin," Messalina breathed out, it was like watching a broomstick accident, terrible but mesmerizing. "This is um.."

"Impressive?" Sirius asked, the first one to enter the room his fellow Marauders behind him.

"Not sure _that_ was what I was going for but okay." Messalina entered the room warily, looking as though she expected something to pop out at her. Shaking her head she entered the bathroom where wet towels were strewn onto the floor. She washed her face with only water, not sure that she wanted to touch anything in their musty bathroom. Once the black was gone she returned to find the boys lounging on their own beds talking in hushed voices.

When they turned to leave they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and a second before Messalina went to step out Fabian Prewett was standing in front of her.

"Lina, listen I've got something to tell you-"

"Sod off Prewett, no one cares." Messalina snapped coldly glaring at her best friend who stormed down the stairs without another word. She turned around, her voice light once again. "Dinner?"

_**REVIEW!**_


	9. Kicked Puppy

**Sorry about the late update, its Thanksgiving here in the United States so I've been busy lately. Also I've been planning into the later aspects of the story so chapters should come out faster!**

**Anon: Thanks for your review I'm glad you like this. And in response to your question, the Marauders don't fully understand what's going on and are treading lightly until she tells them.**

"How long do you think she'll stay with us?" Peter asked as the Marauders got ready for bed.

"What do you mean?" James asked as he undid his tie, throwing it into a pile beside his bed.

"I mean how long will she stay mad at them?"

"Lina's like...a kicked puppy. They kick her over and over, every time she gets mad for a moment then goes back like nothing happened. I'd say another week tops." Sirius added as he emerged from the bathroom accompanied by steam. "Besides we've got a Quidditch match Saturday, they'll have to spend time together at practice tomorrow."

* * *

Messalina nearly groaned as she climbed out of bed the next morning. She had hardly gotten any sleep, preoccupied with the thought that Shatter and Fabian had been in the room only a few hours before. His tie had been on her _bed_.

Taking a shower, Lina felt the freezing water clearing her mind. She dressed slowly, her hair dripping cold water onto the tiles and her robes. Yanking the thick grey jumper over her plain white shirt, Messalina heard Lily and Marlene McKinnon talking just outside the door.

"Lina, we're heading down to breakfast in a moment, do you want us to wait?" Lily rapped on the door and Messalina shook her head before realizing she couldn't see her.

"No that's okay Lily, you and Marley go on!" The brunette heard them leave the dormitory and as she put on her grey skirt, Madeline entered the bathroom without knocking.

"Oh, _you're_ in here." The blonde sneered as she made her way over to the showers. "I thought you'd left with those two other annoyances."

"What made you think that?" Messalina asked coolly as she used her wand to dry her hair, murmuring the incantation under her breath.

"I could year you three positively _shrieking_ earlier." Madeline Shatter stated loftily, turning on the shower. "It was a trashy thing to do."

"Trashy," Lina snorted as she used her wand to straighten her long dark hair.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Shatter asked her voice shrill as she stepped into the shower, her fluffy pink robe lying on the cold tiles.

"Yes in fact I do, Shatter. How _astute_ of you to realize all on your own! Leave Fabian and Gideon alone, I don't know what you've done to Fabian but you need to stop!"

"How cute, _you_ do have a crush on _him_! I owe him a lap dance now, oh well." She smiled brightly at Messalina displaying perfectly straight white teeth.

"What?"

"You don't hide your infatuation well Lucien. Everyone knows you're in love with him, to the point that you're mad at him for even looking at a girl let alone a smarter, hotter one." She called as she turned on the water.

Fuming, Messalina picked up her wand and pointed it at the shape behind the shower curtain. Muttering a spell she yanked her shoes on and walked down the stairs to the common room, the shrieks of the blonde making her smile. She knew for a fact that Shatter loved excruciating hot showers as much as Lina enjoyed her frozen one, and like Messalina hated the other's way to bathe. Shatter was getting drenched with buckets upon buckets of frozen water before she figured out what was happening.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Messalina!" The girl smiled when she saw that Murphy was sitting beside the Marauders, James and Sirius' heads ducked down whispering furiously. Grabbing a bagel from a third year who wasn't looking's plate, the brunette sank down beside Remus.

"Hey Murph, what's up?"

"One of the twins was looking for you."

"I think it was Gideon." Remus offered before taking a sip of something. Messalina groaned and bit into her bagel when she noticed the twins were staring at her from down the table.

"Lina, thank you." Murphy piped up from where he was sitting two down from her and she turned to face him.

"What for?"

"Everyone wants to be _my_ friend now! I'm the most popular first year!"

"Of course you are, Murph. You really are the coolest first year." Murphy turned red at the unexpected praise and ducked his head. "What are they doing?"

James and Sirius hadn't even looked up since she had sat down. "Dunno, they've done that since we first got down here." Remus responded with a slight roll of his green eyes.

"Practice at seven tonight." Messalina jumped when she heard Fabian's voice above her and glared up at him.

"Okay...bye!" She snapped when he hovered for a moment after his announcement.

"Did you, you know, like Fabian?" Peter squeaked and Messalina turned to him and clutched her throat dramatically.

"Oh Merlin Peter, ew no! What would make you say that?" She made retching noises and Murphy laughed quietly.

"I dunno, you're making a big deal out of this?" Peter ended up sounding unsure but Messalina stood up anyway, dropping her half eaten bagel on the table.

"That's because I hate her!" Remus watched as the brunette stormed from the Great Hall, her robes billowing behind her in a way that reminded him a bit of Severus Snape.

"Where's Lina?" James asked a moment later when he and Sirius stopped whispering.

"She was- but- didn't you-" Peter began confused.

"I don't know." Remus shook his head at Peter and got his belongings together. "Class starts in ten minutes."

* * *

Messalina clutched the school broom tightly in her hands hoping they weren't too clammy to play Quidditch. She didn't want to play for maybe the first time since second year when she tried out for the team. She liked the attention, the thrill of the game, but she didn't want to see Fabian and Gideon trying to make up with her for what Fabian had and was still doing.

As she waited for practice to start, she was joined by the team's two other chasers: James Potter and Sirius Black.

"Hey Lina."

"Hello." She tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

"You'll be fine, just imagine the quaffle is Shatter's head." The black-haired boys gave each other concerned looks when they saw the twisted smile that graced her features.

"Okay let's start!" Fabian called and Messalina stood right up making her way over to him, her practice robes billowing in the wind.

**xXxXxXxXx**

When they landed two hours later the sun had set and Messalina was covered in sweat. As the only girl on the team, she walked into the Gryffindor girl's locker room alone and left alone.

As she exited the locker rooms twenty minutes after practice ended, her hair dried from her shower and her Quidditch robes in a heap on the floor for the house elves to clean, someone ran into her. When she went to turn around a hand snaked around her waist and another was clasped around her mouth.

Her screams were muffled by the hand and she sighed slightly before biting it. The hand held on and she spun around to see Fabian Prewett standing behind her. Rolling her eyes she went to storm away but he grabbed her arm once again.

"What do you want?" She snapped, using her free hand to brush her hair away from her forehead.

"Listen-" He began but was interrupted.

"LET ME GO!" She shrieked pulling at his vice-like grip.

"Lina just hear me out!" Fabian yelled into her face.

"Now!" She demanded glaring at him.

"Lina! Shut up and listen to me for five minutes for once!" She stopped struggling and stared at him with wide eyes. "I broke up with her."

Messalina stared at him and began to laugh. "That's it? You had to attack me for that?"

"I was mad at you and I was stupid. I never cared about her, I just didn't want you to get hurt but that's all that happened." He said ignoring her previous statement.

"How. Could. You." She asked tears coming to her eyes. "Why were you even mad at me in the first place?"

"Lina, it's just that I need some time with Gideon before school ends." He felt bad for lying to the now crying up girl but he had to. Blinking away tears Messalina hugged him, the redhead holding her tight. She smelled like soap and broomstick polish. He regretted it, regretted everything that he had done since he had realized that he loved her more than brothers should love their sister. He didn't want it to affect their relationship any more than it already had, he wouldn't let them break apart again just because he was stupid enough to fall for her.

He knew it was just a phase, or he hoped it was. They spent every waking moment together and as Gideon had pointed out it was bound to happen to one of them eventually.

"Fabe?" Her voice was small and he let her go, keeping his hands on her forearms. "I'm sorry."

"Lina, it's not your fault, nothing has ever been your fault explicitly. It's my fault, it always has been." She hugged him again tightly as though she thought he would disappear if she didn't hold on.

"You're the best brother Fabe. Ever." He wanted to laugh at the look of pure innocence in her normally devious eyes but resorted to a smile.

"Well compared to Gideon-"

"What about me?" Gideon appeared at his brother's elbow a knowing smile on his face. "C'mon let's go to the kitchens I'm starved."

Gideon started off towards the castle first, his brother and Messalina following after him moving quickly at the thought of warmth and food.

When they were almost to the castle Sirius and James exited the locker room. James turned to Sirius after he noticed the two red heads and the brunette going to Hogwarts. "Told you...kicked puppy."


	10. Ready Lucien?

_**Sorry this is so short!**_

Messalina Lucien frowned into her toast. It was the Slytherin-Gryffindor Quidditch match in a half hour and she was quivering with nervous energy.

"Lina eat-" Fabian began, picking up a piece of toast and pushing it against her closed mouth.

"You have to-"

"Or you'll pass out on your broom-"

"And _die_!" Gideon finished, flailing his arms and hitting a third year in the face.

"I doubt that I'll pass out with the amount of food I ate last night." She mock glared Fabian who grinned.

"I don't recall dragging you to the kitchens, you came of your free will."

"You know I love bacon, and you just had to go on a rant about how you were going to get a platter of it."

"Then here have some!" Gideon waved the plate of it front of her and she took a piece but didn't eat it. When Fabian noticed he grabbed the meat and shoved it into her slightly open mouth laughing when he saw her eyes bulge out in surprise. She chewed slowly glowering at the grinning redhead in front of her.

"Well we ought to get down to the pitch!" Fabian cried as he got up, yanking Messalina off the bench and pulling her out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!" Messalina smiled excitedly as the Gryffindor Quidditch team exited the locker room. People were on every side cheering and yelling out the teams names.

"Ready for this Lucien?" James asked and Messalina turned to smile at him.

"'Course I am Potter are you?" She retorted watching as he smirked at her.

"Born ready-"

"Let's kick some Slytherin arse!" Sirius butted in looking extremely furious. His younger brother Regulus had been made Slytherin's seeker, and everyone knew Sirius couldn't wait to wipe the floor with his brother's team. It was the last Quidditch team of the year, determining who won the Quidditch Cup. Gryffindor was ahead by ten points and Slytherin was in second.

"And the Gryffindor team: Captains, seventh years and beaters Fabian and Gideon Prewett, chasers and fifth years Sirius Black-" The cheering increased ten fold and Sirius grinned wolfishly. "James Potter and Messalina Lucien. Keeper and sixth year Benjy Fenwick and seeker and seventh year Caradoc Dearborn!"

"Ready Lucien?" Caradoc asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me this? Of course I'm ready I'm a Prewett." She smiled at the handsome seventh year, trying to hide her blush that she knew would be on her cheeks.

"Not a real Prewett an honorary one, there's no one this ugly in our family." Gideon stage whispered and Messalina rolled her eyes _knowing_ that she was blushing.

"And the Slytherin team," Peter began far less enthusiastically. "Captain, seventh year and keeper Lucius Malfoy. Fourth year seeker Regulus Black, brother of Sirius Black. Seventh year beaters Augustus Rookwood and Antonin Dolohov, Messalina Lucien's cousin. Chasers: sixth year Evan Rosier, fifth year Rabastan Lestrange and fourth year Thorfinn Rowle."

Messalina laughed at the look on her cousin's face when he was introduced as her cousin. Madame Hooch called them all together and before Messalina knew it the game had begun.

James had the quaffle and threw it to Sirius, ducking as a bludger was aimed at his head. Sirius chucked the quaffle at Messalina who raced towards Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy looked scared as the brunette sped towards him as fast as her school broom would allow her to go. Everyone on the Slytherin team knew of Lucien's hatred and aggression when it came to Slytherins. She stopped directly in front of him and cracking her neck grinning insanely before feigning throwing the quaffle into the left hoop. When Malfoy moved to lunge towards the hoop she threw it easily into the right hoops.

"Good one Malfoy." She laughed and rode away, the Gryffindor team cheering loudly. 10-0

**xXxXxXxXx **

It was 100-80 Gryffindor, with Dearborn on orders to catch the snitch. Messalina threw the quaffle into the center hoop to the glare of Lucius Malfoy who nodded the Slytherin stands.

"LINA!" Someone behind her screamed and as Messalina turned around something she felt like she was getting shredded. Watching in terror she saw her flesh slicing and blood squirting out of her body. She coughed a few times, blood flying from her mouth onto Lucius Malfoy's pale face. Her head felt light and she felt herself slipping off the broom but couldn't grab the broom. She fell the hundred feet hitting the ground lighter than she should have thanks to an unknown force. As the Quidditch team raced towards her she felt herself shaking uncontrollably.

Fabian and Gideon reached her first as she felt her face, her fingers feeling the shredding skin on her face. Crimson blood soaked through her Quidditch robes and although most of her body was cut her face was by far the worst. She was sobbing and shrieking when Madame Pomfrey reached her.

"STOP! STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME GO! WHAT'VE I DONE?" As Madame Pomfrey began to work quickly on the brunette Messalina saw people rushing onto the pitch and surrounding her as she screamed.

"_Vulnera Sanentur_,"Madame Pomfrey sang, her voice breaking slightly. The Lucien girl was a rather kind girl if she liked you, and actually did what the woman told her to do to get better. "Get me a stretcher, now!"

The woman levitated the brunette onto the stretcher, Messalina continuing to shriek the whole while. The crowd was silent, staring at the blood that was glistening on the grass and dripping off the stretcher. The blood soaked broom laid snapped in half in the grass.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Replenished

**TheMidnightwolf15: Sorry the last one was so short, I hope this one is long enough!**

Messalina stared into the small mirror Madame Pomfrey had given her. Her face was covered in fresh pink scars and was extremely pale. Bundles of flowers sat on the bedside table and small presents such as sweets from Honeydukes and boxes of Zonko's products. Mr. and Mrs. Prewett would be coming to check up on her later in the day, they had been at work and had been unable to watch the game. Messalina was glad of this, Mrs. Prewett surely would've died of shock if she had seen her adopted daughter in that state.

McGonagall had been around saying that she and Dumbledore were investigating the curse used against her and whoever had used it. Even though the stern witch had tried to sound hopeful Messalina knew there was no chance of finding who had done it unless someone reported seeing something. But aside from seeing the white light hit her from the direction of the Slytherin stands there was nothing else.

Many students had been around to see her bringing small 'get well soon' gifts before leaving. The only repeat visitors were those of her house and Murphy Callaghan.

Fabian and Gideon were presently studying for their NEWTs on the beds on either side of her, occasionally groaning. Messalina's books and papers were lying on a pile on the floor, her Ancient Runes book open on top.

She raised a hand slowly to her marred face tracing the longest scar she had been given. It extended from her right ear down her cheek, over her mouth and ended under her chin.

"Messalina dear drink up!" Madame Pomfrey hurried over to her bedside holding a beaker of red liquid.

"Has it been a half hour already?" The brunette asked, setting the mirror down on the bed to accept the potion.

"Yes, only a few more times before your blood levels will be more average. You lost a lot." Raising the beaker of blood-replenishing potion to the matron, Messalina downed it gagging slightly at the metallic taste. "You keep expecting pumpkin juice you're going to get that result Ms. Lucien."

Messalina laughed softly as Madame Pomfrey began to organize the sweet boxes the brunette had been given. "Thank you Madame Pomfrey, for all you've done for me. I wouldn't be alive if you hadn't been at the pitch."

"It's my job Ms. Lucien but I am glad I was there. We don't need a student being injured in the first place let alone as badly as you were." Content with her work, the matron turned to the twins. "Class starts in ten minutes boys, you might consider leaving Ms. Lucien to rest."

Moaning and groaning dramatically the twins gathered their things and climbed off their respective beds. "Bye Lina!"

"Have fun with Mum!" Gideon called over his shoulder as the pair exited the infirmary. "See you later!"

"Bye guys," Messalina gave them a tight smile as she laid down, her eyes closing the moment her head hit the pillows.

* * *

"She looks so peaceful, we shouldn't wake her up Samuel." Gwen Prewett's hushed voice pulled Messalina from her sleep. She blinked groggily a few times, making out the shapes of the Prewetts.

"Hey," She wiped the drool from her cheek and sat up trying to keep from being visibly dizzy. The Prewetts were worried enough as it was, they didn't need her to make them anymore.

"Oh Lina you had us so worried!" Gwen cried hurrying forward to hug the fifth year. Messalina breathed in the familiar scent of her vanilla perfume and nodded.

"Thank Merlin Dumbledore and Poppy were there." Samuel smiled and hugged the girl himself when his wife pulled away.

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes Lina, he kept you from hitting the ground too hard. It was too unexpected to fully stop you but he kept you from...breaking your neck." The short man stated wiping at his eyes.

"Stop talking about that Samuel! How do you feel Lina?" Gwen scolded and looked down at the girl concerned.

"I'm fine Mum P, just weak and tired."

"Oh of course you are dear! Me and Samuel have to go talk to McGonagall about this all so we'll leave you to your rest. I love you Lina."

"Love you too Mum P."

"See you later Lina, I'm glad nothing too bad happened." Lina smiled as he ruffled her hair before lying back down. Her head hurt and just as she ws going to sleep Madame Pomfrey stuck a beaker under her nose.

"Take this Ms. Lucien, the more you take the better you'll feel."

* * *

"Lina!" Messalina looked up from where she was reading her Transfiguration textbook to see the Marauders entering big smiles on their faces. Peter was holding flowers, Sirius and James carrying a big box between them and Remus was holding a beautifully wrapped box.

"Oh hey guys," Lina smiled at them putting down her book. The twins were in detention for making a cauldron explode in Slughorn's class so she hadn't had many visitors for a while.

"We bear gifts and news." Sirius said, placing the box onto the bed and gesturing for her to open it.

"Will it kill me?" She asked Remus as she sat cross-legged under the covers, pulling the box towards her.

"No, what they wanted to give you would've though." Lina laughed and Remus felt his heart swell.

"I'm not sure I even want to know what that would've been." She opened the top of the box and her eyebrows furrowed. She looked at the Marauders nervously before picking up what looked like a blank piece of parchment. It had been lying on top of boxes of Honeydukes toffees and sugar quills. "What is it?"

James proudly placed his wand into the center of the parchment and murmured something Messalina couldn't make out. Words appeared in black and red ink in familiar handwriting.

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP." She whispered in awe.

"Open it." Remus commanded after checking to be sure no one was around. Messalina gave him an odd look before opening it. Every single aspect of the school could be seen along with footprints with names beside them.

"Wow."

"The Room of Requirement is Unplottable I'm afraid but aside from that it shows everything." Remus smiled at the look of amazement in her eyes.

"It shows what everyone on the grounds is doing."

"Of every minute of every day!" Sirius ended with a bow.

"How long have you had this?"

"A month maybe." James nodded in agreement to Sirius' statement and Messalina stared at it.

"It's amaz-" Sirius grabbed the parchment, whispering something to it before putting it in his pocket. Madame Pomfrey was walking over holding a blood-red beaker. Messalina drank it wincing as it made its way down her throat.

"That bad?" Peter squeaked looking sympathetically at her.

"Yeah, tastes like goblin piss." She wiped her mouth on her arm and looked down in disgust at the red that appeared there.

"The scarring isn't as bad as I thought it would be," Sirius offered when it got quiet.

"Yeah, I feel childish, the scars aren't that deep or large but I kept screaming." She laughed but it was uneasy.

"Oh no it was way worse than it looks now!" Peter cried and Messalina turned to face him.

"Really? What did it look like?" She asked warily as though expecting the worse.

"Um all bloody?" Peter whimpered and Messalina nodded.

"Was it...embarrassing?"

"No, it was brutal." Peter replied anxiously. The brunette scared him, she seemed to get information out of him all too easily.

"Brutal?" She asked her eyebrows furrowing as she looked to Remus in concern. "It was brutal and the _entire_ school saw it?"

"Yeah blood everywhere, you just kept screaming!" Peter stated beginning to feel more confident. "It's been the topic of the school since it happened."

"_What_?" Her eyes doubled in size and she looked to the other Marauders. "The twins told me that it wasn't that big of a deal that most people had already begun to forget about it!"

"They haven't, there are thousands of theories going around about what happened." Peter smiled at her, completely unaware of the panic the brunette was going through.

"_Thousands_?" She looked at Remus who nudged Peter but he was just getting started.

"Oh yeah, plus there's been like ten fights between the Gryffindors and Slytherins over it."

"Ten?" Her eyes nearly bulged out and her mouth dropped open. "Remus is this true?"

"PETER _SHUT UP_!" Remus yelled and Peter squeaked his own eyes widening. Remus never yelled but he just yelled at Peter. An uneasy silence fell over them and Messalina began to play with the edge of her baggy shirt.

"The flowers are very pretty Peter." She offered uncomfortably looking up at the assorted pink flowers.

"T-thanks?" Peter whimpered his eyes seeming more watery than usual.

"We match now Rem." Lina gave him a small smile and pointed at her scars.

"Twins and oh um here Lina." Remus handed her the small box and she looked at her dark eyes dwelling on him a moment longer than necessary.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything." She said with a faint smile, pulling the ornate wrapping paper off of it. It was a small black box and she opened it hesitantly revealing a silver bracelet with the letters M and L in gold letters etched into the entire intricate weaving. "Oh Merlin this is so pretty. Rem this must've cost a fortune!"

"Oh hey Peter, don't you have that thing to do?" Sirius asked and James gave him an odd look.

"You mean the meeting with McGonagall?" James asked nudging Sirius who looked confused. James bulged his eyes out and Sirius nodded opening his mouth as though it had just dawned on him.

"Oh yeah the meeting!" Peter who looked far too confused was pulled out of the infirmary by the two black-haired boys.

_**Should Remus ask her out? I'm at a wall and I'm unsure so review please!**_


	12. You Like It Then?

"You really shouldn't have gotten me this Remus, it has to be very expensive!" Lina cried turning to face the scarred young man.

"You don't like it then?" He asked looking down at her.

"Oh its beautiful, of course I love it but-" She began but he interrupted her.

"Then it doesn't matter." He put the end to the discussion and she looked down at the mesmerizing bracelet. "Listen Lina, what I've been meaning to ask you is um that uh the Potters are having an end of the year party. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me as you know, more than friends. I mean I completely understand if you don't, being as I'm a you-know-what but-"

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot." She smiled brightly at the squirming fifth year.

"So you'll, you know be my girlfriend?" Messalina laughed and nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course!" She hugged him tightly as he beamed happily. "When's the party?"

"The day after we get home," Remus said as they parted the brunette smiling brightly at him. It was then that he realized he would be her first boyfriend, as she would be his first girlfriend.

* * *

"I heard you're going out with Lina," Fabian Prewett appeared directly in front of the werewolf who jumped out of his skin.

"Yes." He replied once he regained his composure. He did want to know how the twins managed to do that but at the same time knew that if he did Sirius and James would start doing it. And he didn't know if he could live with that forever.

"You going to take care of her?" Gideon asked cracking his knuckles for emphasis.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" He asked confused.

"You'd better." Fabian nearly snarled and his eyes left Remus' scarred face to look at something behind him. Remus turned to see Messalina walking with Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon. "Hey Lina!"

His voice was suddenly light and Remus watched as his girlfriend grinned at her brother. "Hey Fabe! Gid, Remus."

* * *

"Colovaria," Messalina murmured watching in delight as her hair changed from dark brown to bright green. She twirled her hair around her fingers admiring the charm's work. She turned her attention over to where Remus' hair was bright blue and Sirius' was purple. James was currently levitating Peter in the air, the chubby boy laughing as he did cartwheels.

They had taken to working on the practical lessons together and the fact that the Marauders couldn't help but make others laugh made studying far more interesting.

"Shouldn't we practice our patronuses? The professor said it might be extra." James asked as he lowered Peter to the floor of the common room. Messalina murmured the incantation and her hair changed back to normal.

"I like it better that way," Remus stated as he stood up Messalina nodding herself at the sight of his hair back to its normal shade of honey brown.

"Oh I don't know you did look rather handsome with blue hair." She bumped his shoulder and bit her lip as they walked towards James.

Messalina nodded at Remus before raising her wand.

_Messalina walked between the twins as they walked quickly through the halls of St. Mungo's. They had been pulled out of school to visit Molly in the hospital since she had just given birth to healthy baby boy. _

_"Room 152, here it is." Gideon pointed out opening the door to the room. Arthur was standing next an exhausted Molly who was cradling a small baby with a shock of red hair. _

_"Boys, Lina I'm glad you're here. This is Charles." She smiled down at the baby and they hurried to the bedside to see the infant. He was fast asleep, his small hand holding Arthur's thumb. _

_"Where's Bill?" Gideon asked looking around the room for the two-year old. _

_"With Arthur's parents, he spent the night there." Molly replied quietly as to not awaken the baby. "Lina, me and Arthur have a favor to ask of you. We have grown to love you as family and we just think that you should officially be bound to it. Would you be Charles' godmother?" _

_"What?" Messalina asked her heart filling with pride and happiness. "Of course I would Molly!" _

_"Do you want to hold him?" Molly asked and soon the baby was being pressed into her hands where she stared at him. Her godson._

"Expecto Patronum!" Messalina cried and a silver hyena burst out of her wand running through the room throwing his head back as though it was laughing. A wolf burst from the end of Remus' wand where it ran across the room surrounded by a doe and a shaggy dog.

No one else in the room was able to come up with one, Peter was the closest one however with wisps coming out of his. As Messalina broke her concentration the hyena disintegrated.

Two silver foxes padded across the room flicking their tails at one another. Messalina turned to see the twins grinning at the group of studying fifth years. Their patronuses ran into a wall and disintegrated.

"A hyena? Really Lucien?" Sirius asked smiling at her as she shrugged smirking.

* * *

"Are you ready Lina?" Remus asked as they walked to their first OWL which was Charms. The brunette smiled before yawning. She felt content, her boyfriend's arm was snaked around her waist and she was surrounded by people she loved.

"Of course, how hard could it be?" She asked as they entered the Great Hall. Professor Flitwick stopped them, directing them to their correct seats. Messalina sat beside Remus, their last names so close together.

_Written Charms Portion: _

_Cheering Charm_

_The Incantation, Side-Effects and Possibilities _

Messalina ducked her head writing quickly in her scrawl handwriting. As she reread what she had written she saw Remus glance over at her and she smiled faintly before continuing what she was doing.

She finished with a few minutes left and sat back in her chair sighing. If all of her OWLs were going to be this easy, she would be getting all Os which was something she knew her adopted parents desperately wanted for her. The twins had done excellently on their OWLs despite worries that they wouldn't get anything above an A.

When the gong sounded, the essays were instantly taken up to the front and the students shuffled out mumbling about the essay.

"That was so easy!" James cried to Peter who nodded despite looking rather worried.

"Y-yeah I know James," Peter stuttered as they joined Messalina and Remus. Sirius jogged up to them from where he was sitting in the front and put his arms around Peter and James' shoulders.

"How can they expect anyone to do bad on them if they're so easy? What is the cheering charm? I'm sure a first year knows that!" Peter went red in the face and he ducked down so no one would see.

"Oh, I don't know about a first year," Remus soothed and Peter relaxed a bit.

"Yeah I'm sure Murph doesn't know it and he's a bloody Ravenclaw." Lina attempted and Remus looked down at her with affection in his eyes.

"Messalina!" The brunette turned to see Lily Evans walking towards her.

"Lily, how'd you do?" Messalina asked noticing how James quickly ran his hands through his hair and straightened his robes.

"I thought it was rather easy. Hello Remus." She smiled at the tall boy who grinned back at her.

"Hey Lily," The red-head's eyes went to where Remus' arm was wrapped around Messalina's thin waist.

"LINA!" Fabian and Gideon raced towards them pushing fifth years over in their pursuit. "How'd it go? Tell us everything!"

"It was fine!" She laughed as the twins grinned at her looking remarkably like muggle bobbleheads.

"Well Remus how'd you like it?" Fabian asked almost sneering at the taller boy.

"I found it easy to be honest, I think most people did." Remus answered modestly and Fabian's excited face fell a bit. Messalina didn't notice it like her boyfriend did, she merely said goodbye to Lily and began to walk out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"Lucien, Messalina." Lina stood up smiling at where the Marauders with the exception of Sirius wished her good luck. It was her last practical exam, and it was Astronomy. She groaned it was her worst class of all before walking to where the professor was waiting.

When she was finished with filling out the blank chart she hurried from the Astronomy tower her head aching . She knew she had been in there longer than others had and she just knew she was going to have failed it.

OWL results wouldn't be coming until a week after they got out of school which was ending in two days.

"Lucien!" Sirius Black hurried towards her and the brunette stepped away just in time to avoid being run over.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked but instead of answering he grabbed her arm and dragged her after her as she yelled for him to tell him what was going on.

They came to halt where two boys were being dragged down the corridor by McGonagall. The familiar faces of Caradoc Dearborn and Benjy Fenwick were looking ashamed at the floor as they passed the two fifth years. Caradoc had many red marks on his face as if he had been hit numerous times. Slughorn was pulling Augustus Rookwood and Antonin Dolohov away, the pair looking worse than the Gryffindors.

"What happened?" Lina whispered to Sirius.

"You know how we won the Cup?" Sirius murmured back watching as the Gryffindors were hauled past them.

"Of course I do, we beat Slytherin by thirty points. Dumbledore said no more Quidditch this year after the incident." She hissed impatiently. "What happened?"

"Well they got into it about what would've happened if the Slytherins hadn't used sectumsempra against you."

"And Caradoc and Benjy beat them?" She asked with a small smirk.

"Yeah, the Slytherins fight dirty though. Your cousin included." Sirius growled looking at where Slughorn stood.

"Believe me I know." She frowned and started walking to the Common Room.

_"Stop it leave me alone!" Messalina cried as Antonin pulled her hair. She shrieked and the nanny that was supposed to be watching the children ran over. Their parents were at a party, leaving the cousins to be watched by a blonde who preferred to flirt with the young men than watch them. _

_"Antonin leave her alone!" The woman shrieked, snatching the boy up into the air. "Go sit over there until you've thought about what you've done! You cannot hit girls it is not gentlemanly of you!" _

_"My dad does it to my mum!" Antonin screamed and the nanny stopped mid-step before lowering him to the ground. _

_"Well you ought not to do that dear. Just go play quietly." The nanny disappeared as a handsome blonde appeared at the door. _

_"You screamed, you weren't supposed to scream. You practically told on me!" Antonin hissed picking himself up from the floor glaring at his younger cousin. _

_Messalina watched as her older cousin picked up the vase her mother had specifically told them not to touch. "Antonin, we're not supposed to touch that!" _

_"I need to teach you a lesson Messalina. _Good_ girls are quiet and don't talk." He raised his hand and hit himself in the face, forcing himself to cry loudly. "NANNY!" _

_"Messalina did you hit him?" The woman nearly shouted and the little girl shook her head with wide eyes._

_"You're father is going to have to hear about this Messalina. You hit a superior, a boy for that matter and lied. Don't move." The nanny stated and hurried away to find the brooding man._

"Lina, you okay?" She nodded smiling slightly at Sirius before he gave the Fat Lady the password.

"I'm fine, just tired. It's too late for exams, I'm exhausted. Tell everyone I went up to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning."

* * *

"Have you seen my jumper?" Remus asked from where his head was inside his trunk.

"Which one?" James asked as he put his own on.

"The black one."

"'Fraid not, mate. Grab another one I'm starving!" Sirius moaned as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"Me too!" Peter squeaked and made his way to the door in hopes the others would see how hungry he was.

"You two are always hungry!" James stated as he walked over to Peter. "But Sirius is right, just grab another one we're late enough as is. Messalina probably already left."

That got Remus up and he quickly put a grey jumper on. The others laughed as he ran down the stairs nearly hitting a first year.

When they made it down to the Great Hall, the four house tables were back and Messalina was sitting with the twins and Murphy Callaghan.

"Is that your jumper mate?" Sirius asked gesturing to the loose black one Messalina was wearing.

"Yeah I think so." James and Sirius grinned at each other before sitting beside the twins.

"What took you so long?" Lina asked before taking a bite of her French toast.

"I couldn't find my jumper but it seems you already had." The twins snorted into their drinks and Murphy smiled. He liked his Ravenclaw 'friends' but he had a feeling that they only liked him because he was becoming so popular.

"You've discovered my reason for going out with you-jumpers." She stated dryly looking down at the black jumper. "Hey Murph, do you know anything about Cheering Charms?"

* * *

For once the End of the Year Feast went without any drama, much unlike third year when there had been a major fight between Bellatrix and Andromeda Black. Or the previous year when the twins and Messalina had snuck a potion into Lucius Malfoy's pumpkin juice and he had confessed his love for the young greasy caretaker Filch.

Messalina woke up on the last day of the year face first in a pile of pillow drying drool on her cheek. Her brown hair was a bird's nest and remnants of the previous day's makeup was smeared under her eyes.

Groaning she sat up, scratching the side of her head. Blinking a few times she pulled the hangings from around her bed and jumped back in surprise.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing in here?" She hissed trying to figure out if Lily was in the room still.

"Evans, Marlene and Alice just left no worries. And Remus look at her, what a beauty." James smirked and the brunette glared at him as she pulled herself out of bed. Remus was glad that she was wearing a bra and shirt because he thought he would've died of embarrassment if she hadn't.

"What about Shatter?" She asked kneeling down to open her trunk.

"Gone, and nice underwear Lucien." Sirius dangled a pair of lacy black underwear in her face.

"Thank you Sirius because your opinion means so much to me." She teased as she pulled a pair of tight jeans and a tight blue tank top out of her trunk. "What are you doing in here anyways?"

"Evans said you weren't up yet and we wanted to be sure that you actually were planning on getting up." James said as he started rooting through Messalina's messily packed trunk.

"Do you mind? Rem help me out here. I have to go shower, watch them." She walked out of the room to the bathroom giving the werewolf a good look of her long legs and tan back through her white tank top.

"Moony? Mooony? Did you see that birthmark on her leg? Hot." Sirius smirked and Remus snatched the underwear from his hand. When Sirius grinned Remus threw it into his girlfriend's trunk.

"She doesn't have a birthmark on her leg." James and Sirius snickered and Remus turned red.

"You looked! He looked!" They cried between fits of laughter.

"We're leaving, _now_." Remus ordered and shuffled them out of the girl's dorm.


	13. The Train

Messalina was riding the train home with the twins since it was their last trip and she would be seeing the Marauders at the party the next day. The four boys had been sure to get their normal compartment four away from the Prewetts'. Murphy Callaghan was sitting with them at the moment, seeming unsure of which group he would be more welcomed into.

"You're fine here Murph, the twins had a special surprise for Lina or something." James stated as he lifted his trunk up onto the rack above their heads.

"Speaking of Lucien, how are things with her Moony?" Murphy looked confused and Sirius made a mental note not to mention their special nicknames in front of him again. He often forgot that the quiet boy wasn't one of the few who knew of Remus' condition.

"Fine, why do you ask?" The werewolf asked warily. When Sirius delved into his social life bad things tended to happen.

"Just wondering how many times you've snogged in a broom closet. I haven't seen it on the map yet." Sirius waggled his eyebrows and Remus rolled his eyes.

"And _trust_ me, he's been looking out for it." James pointed out nudging Sirius and grinning.

"That is none of your business Sirius." He stated firmly, looking out the window to hide the faint blush on his cheeks.

"You know what that means Sirius?" James asked grinning. "They haven't even _kissed_ yet."

"Remus that can't be-" There was a loud shriek from a compartment that seemed to belong to the Prewetts.

"YOU GOT ME A _WHAT_?" Messalina was yelling and Sirius turned to Murphy who seemed rather uncomfortable with where the conversation was going.

"Go see what's going on would ya Murph?" The first year nodded happy to be able to leave the compartment and opened the door. Remus stood as well but James and Sirius put their feet up to stop his progress.

"Not _you_ Moony, not yet." James said with a grin and Remus sank down into the chair a feeling a dread coming over him.

* * *

Murphy made his way to the Prewett's compartment where Messalina's eyes were widened in excitement.

"Murph! Thank Merlin you're here! They," She pointed to the snickering twins. "Said they bought me something to keep me company once they leave home for their apartment. What kind of animal could keep me company? A cat? An owl? Merlin please tell me not a rat or toad."

"Those are worthless animals Lina, you're not thinking outside the box." She shook her head at Fabian's teasing and looked to Murphy pleadingly.

"I dunno, I've got a dog back home." He offered, sitting down glad to be out of the compartment full of testosterone at least this one had a girl in it.

"Ooh a dog, did you get me one of those?" She asked, trying not to get her hopes up. For all she knew they had just gotten her a goldfish or something.

"A dog?" They asked in unison before looking at each other and snickering.

"Okay then, not a dog."

They spent the next twenty minutes debating what kind of animal they could have gotten her before the conversation turned to summer plans.

"I'm going to Ireland for a month to visit my cousins. It'll be dreadful." His face fell and Gideon's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why's that?"

"My cousins are all able to apparate so they do it all the time just to bother me."

"How do you think I feel all summer?" Lina asked with a smile. "They've been doing it ever since they got their apparition licenses."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Lina!" Messalina turned to see James' head sticking inside the compartment. "Your formal invitation."

She took the rolled up parchment, pulling on the big red bow until it fell off.

_Miss Messalina Lucien,_

_You are cordially invited to attend our End of the School Year Party._

_It will occur on June 15th at two-thirty in the afternoon until midnight,_

_All being free to leave at their leisure._

_Supper shall be served to those who are in attendance at six-thirty._

_Please dress formally but casual enough to dance._

_Please owl us back with your response,_

_Charlus, Dorea and James Potter_

"Is Sirius going?" Messalina asked lifting her head to look at James.

"He's going to sneak out so yeah," James said looking slightly put out. "If he can."

"I'm sure he'll find a way, this is Sirius we're talking about." She tried to reassure him. James looked awkwardly at the other people in the compartment but they were playing an epic game of Exploding Snap in the confined area. "Hey guys, I'm going to James' compartment for a minute okay?"

The twins nodded distractedly and it made her grin as she slipped out the door. "They don't mind that you're leaving them tomorrow?"

"Their training starts tomorrow." She said forlornly to the bespectacled boy she was following.

"What are they going to be?"

"Aurors, the pair of them couldn't do anything the other wasn't going to do."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"I just feel left out sometimes but it doesn't matter, they are real brothers after all."

"I think they'll do a good job." James supplied as they reached the compartment.

"I'm afraid they'll be _too_ good," She murmured as they sat down.

"I'm afraid my parents are going to be there James." Remus said looking gloomy. "They'll ruin all the dancing and fun."

"They can't be that bad Rem." Messalina soothed.

"Trust me they are. And Lina I meant to tell you, my parents said you can sleep over. We've got plenty of room and they're all sleeping over if they can." James said looking over at where Sirius was staring out the window.

"What should I wear?" Messalina asked as silence fell on them.

"I did like the dress from the Halloween Ball in fourth year," Remus replied blushing slightly at being the first to say something.

"Oh yeah, you looked _hot_." Sirius added licking his lips resulting in Messalina rolling her eyes as Remus and James kicked and hit him at the same time. "Ow! Just saying, Merlin can't a man say anything anymore?"

"A man could." Messalina teased grinning at the black haired boy who was rubbing the side of his head.

"Hey! The ladies dig me you know."

"Yeah sure they do. How many notches have you gotten?" She snorted as Remus put his arm around her shoulders.

"Sixteen." Messalina who had figured he wouldn't answer stared at him with wide eyes.

"It was a rhetorical question!"

* * *

When they reached the platform a half hour later, the twins had already shrunk their and Messalina's trunks to fit in their pockets and came to sit in the compartment with them and Murphy.

"My parents want to meet you." Murphy said gloomily.

"What? Why?" Fabian asked as he stood up.

"I wrote home about how much I hated it here but then once I met you guys it was so much better." Messalina smiled and nodded at the boy.

"I'd be delighted to meet your parents Murph, right Rem?" Everyone else pitched in about how they would like to see who the first years parents including Sirius despite being gloomy about returning home.

They exited the train as a large group, girls fawning at them from every direction. It would be the last time many of them would see Fabian and Gideon ever and it would be a long summer for the Marauder's fan club. Some girls even dared to glare at Messalina but she stuck her tongue out at them.

"There they are!" James cried and walked over to where an older couple was chatting with a younger couple and Mr. and Mrs. Prewett.

"It seems our parents are enjoying themselves." Remus leaned down to whisper in her ear and Messalina smiled up at him. The woman who had to be Remus' mother looked over at where the pair were holding hands and whispered something into Mrs. Prewett's ear who grinned.

"Oh Merlin no!" Lina groaned and Mrs. Prewett pulled her away from Remus to hug her tightly.

"I've missed you so much Lina! Are you okay? Last time I saw you you hadn't recovered one bit and I just worry that-"

"Mum P, I'm fine really." She cut off the woman's hurried rambling.

"You must be Remus then!" Mrs. Prewett hugged him as well to Fabian's annoyance.

"What are we? The next door neighbors?" He murmured and Gideon nudged him with a look of exasperation.

"Yes Mrs. Prewett, its nice to finally put a face to the familiar name." Mrs. Prewett blushed slightly and released him.

"The same for you, Remus." Mr. Prewett broke in, shaking the taller man's hand. "Lyall boasts of you often at work."

Mr. Lupin smiled sheepishly at his son and turned his attention to Messalina. "So Messalina what are your career aspirations?"

"Lyall! Hello dear I'm Hope, Remus' mother." She smiled warmly at the other brunette and hugged her briefly.

"It's so nice to see you both again." Messalina beamed, remembering Remus telling her that she had met his parents at her adopted father's work's Christmas Party.

"Messalina you look even more beautiful than I last saw you!" Hope stated as they pulled apart. "Remus did right in going out with you!"

Lina blushed and Remus looked exasperated at his mother.

"-And she won't be sleeping in the same hall as them." Mrs. Potter was telling the Prewetts who nodded reluctantly.

"Alright Lina you can sleep over there." Mr. Prewett said with a smirk and a wink that made her roll her eyes.

"Thank you!" Messalina smiled when Murphy pulled on her shirt. She looked down to see him pointing to where two out of place blondes were looking uncomfortably around. "Please excuse me I have to go see Murphy's parents."

Messalina, the twins and the Marauders made their way over to the couple who looked happy to see the blonde walking towards them but confused by the fact that such a group of older children were walking towards them.

"Mum, Dad this is Messalina, Remus, Peter, James, Sirius, Fabian and Gideon." He gestured to each person as he said their names and Messalina stepped forward shaking both of the blonde Callaghan's hands.

"Pleasure to meet you."

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Hey we'll pick you up at two-thirty okay Lina?" Messalina nodded looking up at Remus.

"Alright see you then." She hugged him briefly before following after her family that was making their way to the exit. She missed the look Fabian shot Remus who missed it also as he turned around to walk back to his family.

* * *

Molly had brought the children over to the Prewett house, and they were all waiting patiently for their return from the train station. In usual fashion there were four loud pops from the back garden followed by loud voices laughing.

The back door opened, Samuel and Gwen entering first shaking their heads. "I do worry about you three you know."

"This is my companion? Molly?" Messalina asked scoffing at the twins.

"Hey Charlie, you can come in now!" Molly called, the kitchen door opening slowly to reveal the young boy and a massive mutt followed him. It had long grey hair, and was tall and lean.

"You said it wasn't a dog!" Lina cried as she bent down to pet the friendly dog.

"False Lina, we laughed when you guessed it was a dog." Gideon began smirking at her.

"Besides he looks more like a bear than a dog!" Fabian stated high-fiving his brother.

"It was Mum and Dad's idea." Gideon said looking over to the smiling couple.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She threw her arms around the brothers before hugging her adopted parents.

"No need to thank us dear, Charlie picked him out." Messalina scooped the four year old and swinging him around in the air.

"You did good Charles, you did good! What's his name?" She asked letting the boy stand on his own to pet the dog.

"Bwear!" Charlie cried as he patted the dog on the head.

"Bear huh?" The name fit the dog and Lina smiled at her godson.

"'Cause 'e looks like a bwear!"

"Yes he does, Charlie." She smiled at the boy sitting down to pet the dog.

"So Lina what's this I hear about a boyfriend?" Molly asked smiling down at the brunette who nearly groaned making the older woman laugh.

"You can see him tomorrow Molly, him and his parents are coming to take Lina to a party."

"A party?" Molly asked as Charlie sat in Messalina's lap.

"Yes at the Potter boy's house."

"House? You mean mansion?" Fabian asked as he and Gideon walked into the kitchen to get food.

"Gideon!" Mrs. Prewett hissed only to hear groans from her three youngest children.

"That was Fabe." Lina murmured amongst the yells of protest coming from the kitchen.


End file.
